


Go Home Stiles, You're Drunk

by BuffyDuh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, M/M, drunk!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyDuh/pseuds/BuffyDuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has his birthday party at a local club. He invites his closes friends, Scott, Isaac, and Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Home Stiles, You're Drunk

100 Fic Prompt - #049. Club

 

   Derek groaned. Why did he have to go here? A club? No correction, a _gay_ club? Yes, it was Stiles birthday day and yes, Derek was gay but Derek didn't like crowed places and random people touching his ass. Nor did he like a pair of drunk idiots (Scott and Isaac) dry humping each other right next to his seat at the bar.

 

   He was only here for Stiles, everyone else could go to hell. Though the club was crowded, it wasn't a night club. It was like a pub, a giant pub. Derek drank his beer and look around for Stiles. Stiles was on the dance floor singing along  to "Heat of the moment". Derek sighed, got up from his seat and joined Stiles.

 

    _" And now you find yourself in '82_ \-- Hi Derek! You know this one!" Stiles exclaimed grabbing Derek's hands and making him dance along. Derek had to growl at a few heavy grinders who were on not only Stiles, but Derek too. Scott and Isaac joined the fun but were too drunk to actually dance with the beat.  They left first and Stiles And Derek kept dancing to whatever was playing except "Let's go to the mall" Why would they play that song? At one point there was Karaoke, the hell of everything. Stiles dragged Derek to the stage and picked a song.

 

   "I'm not singing that." Derek said. Stiles pouted.

 

    "Why not!" He said because a drunk Stiles was a 4 year old.

 

    "That's Nickelback!" Derek snared. Stiles sighed and picked another.

 

     "Is this okay?" He said. Derek nodded and walked to the stage and grabbed the microphone and sang:

 

     "Carry on my wayward son!" Stiles joined in with: "There will peace when you are done! Lay your weary head to rest! Don't you cry no more!"

 

  Minutes turned to hours and eventually they had to leave. Stiles was sooooo drunk and Derek was barely tipsy. Derek dragged Stiles from the club.

 

   "Derek, you suck sometimes! But then you're all nice! But the asshole Derek comes home! He should just move out! Evict him! I bet he doesn't pay rent, he pays in _sexual_ favors!" Stiles says drunkenly as Derek helps him to his car.

 

    "I can't give myself sexual favors Stiles." Derek says placing Stiles in his car. " And you're going to have to pick up the jeep tomorrow. You're too drunk to drive." 

 

     "I'm not even drunk!" Stiles slurs getting comfortable in Derek's passenger seat. " You're just sober!"

 

     "No Stiles" Derek's replies tiredly. "You to sleep and try not to vomit." 

 

      "Whatever." Stiles murmurs "Sourwolf." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the classic rock references...


End file.
